


Pop goes my heart!

by Babel121



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Ending, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babel121/pseuds/Babel121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was ready for everything: he had pop corn, a pile of cushions big enough for hiding inside and a dozen of tissue boxes. Everything was ready for his weekly movie evening with Karkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop goes my heart!

**Author's Note:**

> Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie, the film Music and Lyrics belongs to Warner distribution I think XD 
> 
> \- This fic is more or less in a universe where they won Sburb and was written before the scratch happened in canon.  
> \- This fic is born thank to the FST THIS IS INCREDIBLY FUCKING SILLY who made me associate the song "Pop goes my heart!" with JohnKarkat forever.  
> \- It's better is you have seen the movie 'Music and Lyrics' but if you don't have time, I think it's enough to just see the MV for the song 'Pop goes my heart!' on Youtube. 
> 
> This fic is a translation from French of my fic and wasn't betaed, sorry for the mistakes! You can read it in French here : http://babel121.dreamwidth.org/125896.html

John was ready for everything: he had pop corn, a pile of cushions big enough for hiding inside and a dozen of tissue boxes. Everything was ready for his weekly movie evening with Karkat. 

///// 

“Music and Lyrics… What is this deep fucking shit you found again?”  
“It’s a really good romcom, Karkat. You’ll see!”  
“I accept to see your shitty human films only because I try to understand your so called human culture and each time I try, it’s only telling me again that you just don’t have it. You a completely uncultured specie and how you survived before Sburb is just inconceivable.”  
“I’m starting it, you’ll continue to analyse my specie after if you want.” 

John stopped his monologue with a knowing smile. He was so used to it. 

The first music note stopped Karkat’s next speech and the lyrics left him totally dumbfounded during the whole MV. 

“What was this visual shit?! Even rinsing my eyes with spoor slime couldn’t clean the indelible mark it left in my think pan! Even a colour-blind people would become completly blind after being forced to watch this neon-colored diarrhoea.” 

John just laughed and put an arm around Karkat’s shoulders to install him between a cushion and itself. The arm never moved during the whole film. 

///// 

An hour and a half later and a lot of angry crises later, Karkat was hooked to John’s arm and pinkish lines were streaking his cheeks. 

“Alex wrote a song to Sophie even if he’s less talented that a grub without a think pan. And he sung it to her during the concert!”  
“Yes ! He knew she would come even if he was execrable with her!”  
“Yes ! A real bastard ! But she knew how to forgive him as the real matesprit she’s became. And Cora sung Way back into love as she should!”  
“Yes! And they could hug backstage during the concert thanks to Derek who let him pass!”  
“Yes! And the work together now! With success! ”  
“Yes ! And Alex can still do the famous hip move…”  
“Whereas Colin needed a plastic one!” they said in chorus. 

They bursted out laughing and fall on the cushions with tears in their eyes, tired but happy. Karkat raised himself on his elbow and stared at John for a time who seemed like an eternity for his friend.  
The troll had pinkish hue on his cheeks, John swallowed his saliva, not really used to see such an expression on his leaderbro. 

“Egbert… “

The human nodded even before knowing what Karkat wanted, the troll leaned a little more over his ear and whispered : 

“Can we… put the film back?” 

John bursted out laughing and raised himself to find the remote. He pressed the play button with a feeling of relief and disappointment that he didn’t really understood. 

///// 

Karkat would never confess it but John could prevent himself from feeling proud each time he caught his friend singing: 

“Pop! goes my heart…”


End file.
